Heart Beats
by Words-And-Imagination
Summary: They do not listen for the heart beat. They feel for it.


His vision was blocked by a wave of pink locks. It felt familiar and comforting- Like he was floating along with it. It seems that everything around them were moving slowly, in a melow rhythm to be exact. He wanted to touch it but he was hesitant. He was afraid that whoever that was, might freak out because of his strange action. He, nevertheless, gathered up courage and touched it. It was silky and smooth. It felt so good in his touch. The person then suddenly felt his hand. As soon as he realized that, he withdrew his hands. The person then, slowly turned to his direction. He felt thrilled but he didn't know why. This is just a mere girl with such beautiful hair. He wouldn't know if this girl is as beautiful as her hair or if this person is even a girl. He didn't care. In the end, he was curious to see who this person was. Her face was blocked by her flowing hair. She slowly turned a little bit more. He could finally make out her lips. It was pink and plump. It opened and moved, "Kaito" he read from her lips. He was expecting that there would be a sound that would come out from it.

_**Then, blackness...**_

"Kaito." He heard and he was finally lifted from the dark. Upon from being lifted from the dark was the sudden illumination that hurt his eyes- sun rays. A woman, a little older than him, was standing beside his lying figure. "Are you planning to ditch classes? Well if you are, I would allow you but I'm not going to let you _ditch class_. I'll just let you plan it." She was holding a mug that contains, probably, a black coffee and she wore her usual facial expression that hides sarcasm at the moment. He groaned, not wanting to start his day yet and got out of bed. The brunette woman who was standing beside him had already left before he could protest about her intrusion. With him officially starting his day, he walked towards his shower.

His watch read 7:47. He was already several minutes late and yet he kept his slow pace while a toast hangs from his mouth. It was evident in his eyes that he hasn't fully recovered from his sleep yet. A few more steps and he's finally in the vicinity of his school but his slow pace remained. 'Too late for first period. Might as well let it end until second period come along.' He thought so he took the longest route possible. He turned to various hallways, climb up and down various stairs and passed too many classrooms already. He was about to turn to another random hallway when he heard soft music. A piano was playing and he realized that the music room was somewhere near him. He discarded his plan on taking another turn to a hallway and followed the music that was flowing through the corridor. He found himself in front of the room's door and peeked through it's selfish size window. He was curious to who was playing. To his surprise, he saw a maiden with this long and pink hair- much like in his dream. He stayed to watch and listen but things turned to get nostalgic. Moments from his past flashed through his mind quickly and he suddenly felt off. He then knew staying there longer wouldn't do him good. He wanted to leave as much as he wanted to stay just to meet the girl who was playing. He can meet the girl later so he decided to just leave.

* * *

"So you missed the first period?" Kaito just kept on scribbling something in his notebook. Meiko was used to this action of his little brother- ignoring her when it touches down to school matters. She knew his logic and she can tell that he would reason out that school is just a waste of time. They sat across to each other on the dining table. "Hey." Meiko said this time sounding more serious. "It doesn't matter if it's just a period. It's your responsibility and you have to fulfill it."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kaito said referring to his notes or rather his studies.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about your first period."

"Hey, you know what? Great news, homeroom subject is my first period so if you could kindly let me off the hook, we wouldn't argue about this furthermore."

Meiko rolled her eyes after finding out that she was given a valid reason to let Kaito get away this time. She gave up then stood. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked as she walked away from the dining and towards the kitchen.

"What do we got?" Kaito asked loudly enough for her to hear.

"Um, I could do instant ramen." Meiko answered as she went on for a hunt in their cabinets.

"Can we have _food_?"

"Nope. We still haven't shop for groceries. All are empty. Fine with instant ramen?"

"What choice do I have?" Upon hearing that, Meiko got on with her work. As soon as she was done, she entered their dining area with two bowls of ramen in each of her hand. She placed one in front of Kaito and one in front of her still- vacant seat.

"By the way, why did you overslept?" Meiko asked as she sat to eat and mumbled, 'Itedakimasu'.

Kaito groaned before answering her, "I thought were through we that?" and slurped a bunch of noodles.

"I'm just curious. You've overslept once in a while but that's because you've stayed up late the night before and as I recall you have not stayed up last night."

"Does it really matter why I overslept?"

"As I said, I'm curious."

"I refuse to answer and I resist not to answer."

"Why? Is it because you had a wet dream?" Meiko said flatly to which Kaito had almost spilled his ramen and choke to death. He coughed a few times before answering her.

"Why would you bring that up?! It's not because of a wet dream! But rather... it is because of my dream." Meiko shut up and placed her hand which holds her fork beneath her chin to prop it up. Her eyes were gleaming as though she was waiting for his _wonderful _answer. "Don't get your expectations up. I still wouldn't answer."

"Even though, for a second, you were about to tell me, you would still refuse to tell me?" Kaito kept quiet. "Oh, c'mon, Kaito. I'm your sister after all. You can tell me everything."

"Siblings do have this thing between them called _Privacy_."

"So it is a wet dream! Hah! Caught you!"

"You got it all wrong." Kaito said calmly while shaking his head. He would have a hard time convincing his sister that she got it all wrong. Knowing this, he thought of a way to solve his problem. He sighed upon stumbling to the idea that he has to go with his last resort. "I dreamed of a girl with this unique pink hair and she somehow knows me but I do not know her. She's still a mystery me to me." Kaito quietly said under Meiko's constant loud teasing. Though, Meiko still managed to catch Kaito's every word.

"A girl, eh? Some often say that whenever you dream of someone you do not know, it is someone that you are still yet to meet in the future who would have a great impact in your life." Meiko was looking somewhere else and her fore finger were touching her cheeks, as though she was trying to remember something. Kaito thought deeply about what his sister said. He then remembered the girl inside the music room that he saw earlier. He felt that what Meiko said might actually make sense to him. "Well, I guess it's only a superstition." Meiko took their empty bowls and put it in the sink while telling Kaito loudly that he's in- charge of the dishes. Kaito was oblivious at the moment, remembering the girl inside the music room.

_A/N: FOR THE FOLLOWERS OF ANGEL IN DISGUISE, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING IT DOWN. I know it had earned many readers, reviews, follows and favorite but I kind of got to the point where I felt like my story has ran dry and maybe it's also because of a writer's block. I didn't have this concrete idea of how the story will go or even how the it will end. But then, July came and my friend's birthday was coming and I decided that I needed a new story with a better flow of events. I really felt that Angel in Disguise has ran out of sense so I made one that's full of it (Of course, the replacement is this one). Again, I am terribly sorry and I hope you'll love its replacement._

_P.S. this is dedicated to my best dude, Sarah! Happy Birthday! :*_


End file.
